buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 1
The first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer originally aired on The WB television network from March 10 to June 2, 1997. It served as a mid-season replacement for the soap opera Savannah and only contained 12 episodes. Synopsis After moving to Sunnydale, California, Buffy Anne Summers just wants to be a normal teenager. Back in Los Angeles, her first Watcher had died; she inadvertently burned down the school gymnasium at her old high school; and her parents got a divorce. The move to Sunnydale is supposed to give both her and her mother, Joyce, a clean slate. But then she meets the school librarian, Rupert Giles, and quickly learns there is no escaping her destiny. With Giles as her new Watcher, she reluctantly steps back into her role as the Slayer. But this time she is not fighting alone. She now has an inner circle of special friends — Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and a mysterious young man named Angel — ready to join the fight and drive in a stake or two if need be. Summary The first season began several months after the events of the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' film, with Buffy Summers arriving in Sunnydale with her mother, Joyce. After moving with the hopes of leaving her Slayer duties behind, Buffy inevitably came into contact with her Watcher, the librarian Rupert Giles, and the two friends who would fight demons alongside her through the series. They soon realized that Sunnydale High was located on a Hellmouth, a portal to demon dimensions, which attracted supernatural phenomena to the area. The first season included mostly standalone episodes, exploring the problems faced by the student population as a result of the centrality of the Hellmouth that it has. Such issues explored include: ignored students turning invisible; witches; demon teachers; and the never-ending supply of vampires. With the high emphasis on teenage angst and metaphorical nature of the episodes, Buffy's inevitable love interest came in the form of Angel, who frequently turned up with cryptic warnings for Buffy. However, the relationship became complicated when the truth about Angel's past is uncovered. Angel is a vampire with a soul that was restored by the Romani Clan Kalderash many years prior to the series' beginning. The overarching plot concerned the Master's attempts to reach the surface. He was an ancient and very powerful vampire who was trapped by an earthquake caused by his attempt to open the Hellmouth decades ago. Buffy and her comrades managed to stop each supernatural threat, typically employing a combination of detective work, frequent physical combat, and extensive research of both ancient mystical texts and computer-accessible records. Ultimately, the Master recruited a prophesied Anointed One who brought Buffy to her death in The Master's underground prison. He used her blood to escape to the roof of Sunnydale High, but she is quickly revived by Xander, who had tracked her with the help of an unfed Angel. She managed to throw the Master onto a shard of wood, and the Hellmouth is closed. The main antagonist of this season was the Master. Cast Main cast In order of character appearances: *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy (12/12) *Nicholas Brendon as Xander (12/12) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow (12/12) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia (10/12) (Does not appear in "The Pack" and "I Robot, You Jane") *Anthony Stewart Head as Giles (12/12) Regular cast In order of character appearances: *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce (7/12) *David Boreanaz as Angel (7/12) *Mark Metcalf as Master (6/12) *Ken Lerner as Flutie (4/12) *Andrew J. Ferchland as Collin (4/12) *Julie Benz as Darla (3/12) *Eric Balfour as Jesse (2/12) *Robia LaMorte as Jenny (2/12) *William Monaghan as Gregory (2/12) *Mercedes McNab as Harmony (2/12) *Armin Shimerman as Snyder (2/12) *Brian Thompson as Luke (2/12) *Jeffrey Steven Smith as Adam (2/12) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy (1/12) *Dean Butler as Hank (1/12) Episodes Behind the scenes *This is the only seasons of both shows in which there are only 12 episodes as opposed to the normal 22. *Joss Whedon has stated about this season: "In season one, we found that we had a show that people liked. I really thought people were going to laugh at the Buffy/Angel thing and say, 'Well, he's a vampire. This is so hokey'. But they couldn't get enough of it. It definitely made me realize the soap opera aspect of it; a continuing story of the romance and the people and their emotions was really what was fascinating. The monsters were all very well and good, but in the first season we were, like, 'Let's take our favorite horror movies and turn them into high school stories'."Ed Gross, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer Turns 20: Joss Whedon Looks Back". Empire, March 9, 2017. References de:Staffel 1 es:Primera Temporada (Buffy) fr:Saison 1 nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seizoen 1) Category:Seasons Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes